14 Février
by FayVerte
Summary: Cœur de noisette, enrobage au lait, emballés ou simplement déposés, chaque année à la même date des chocolats sont offerts. Et peu importe l'intention qui les accompagne, parfois, ils sont refusés. Série de One-shot
1. Mello

Titre: 14 Février

Chapitre: Mello

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: K+ à cause de présence possible si on cherche éventuellement de yaoi. Et aussi parce que j'ai essayé d'en chercher dedans (avec un tel succès que... enfin bon, passons).

Genre: Quand les péchés s'affrontent.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite potentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Les allusions (il y en a vraiment ?) en font donc une possibilité. Mais ce texte ne tourne pas vraiment au tour de ça. Merci, si vous êtes homophobe, de ne pas juger le machin selon ce seul critère.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

**14 Février**

**Mello**

Mello se rendit compte en se levant qu'il avait attendu ce jour toute l'année. Aujourd'hui, il allait revoir cette personne.

C'était quelqu'un d'à part qu'il ne comprenait pas assez et cherchait trop à deviner. Chaque année, elle revenait le hanter et ils se rencontraient au gré de sa volonté à elle. Lui ne pouvait que la guetter, parfois toute la journée durant. L'année dernière, elle ne lui avait apporté ses chocolats que quelques minutes avant le changement de jour. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas un seul instant douté de sa venue. Elle devait prendre un malin plaisir à l'avoir sous son pouvoir ainsi, le contraignant à une patience qu'il doutait de jamais posséder.

Cela pouvait sembler étrange et l'était sûrement mais cette personne, il ne lui parlait qu'une fois par an. Le reste du temps, ils se croisaient. L'éviter alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit aurait été une chose stupide quand il pouvait se contenter de l'ignorer, voir lui pourrir la vie si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Non, ils se voyaient. Ce jour était le seul où il avait le sentiment d'avoir une vraie conversation avec elle, quelques soient les modalités utilisées. Le reste du temps, ils portaient les masques qu'ils possédaient et étaient tout à la fois. Il n'était pas différent avec elle, mais il n'avait plus à être la personne que sa vie au sein d'un groupe nécessitait qu'il soit. Il était une personne pour elle uniquement.

Une année, il était parti en courant en la voyant se diriger vers lui, armée de son cadeau empoisonné. Ce n'était pas tant une fuite qu'un test. Et la personne l'avait poursuivi. Elle lui avait couru après sans en paraître incommodée, peut-être même un peu amusée. L'année suivante, il l'avait suivie comme son ombre, attendant qu'elle lui offre ses chocolats, cherchant à deviner le moment où elle les lui présenterait. Et il n'avait fait que se tromper.

Mello aimait le chocolat. Terriblement. Il ne le cachait à personne et en consommait en quantité. Ce n'était pas une habitude mais bien un réel plaisir qu'il prenait. Et pourtant, tous les 14 février, ces chocolats il les refusait.

Aussi étonnant que ce soit, la personne ne s'en était jamais offusquée. Elle se contentait de sourire et revenait l'année suivante. Il se souvenait de tous les jours où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle en modifiait sans cesse le déroulement. Tenter de prévoir ses actions était devenu un jeu auquel il ne s'améliorait pas. Et le temps passant, il s'énervait de plus en plus, allant une fois jusqu'à lui jeter sa boite à la figure.

Elle était pourtant bien belle cette boite. De couleur rouge, plutôt rectangulaire, elle contenait différents chocolats qu'il pourrait s'amuser à deviner en les piochant au hasard. Elle n'avait rien de romantique, sans carte ou cœur rose affligeant pour l'orner, et se contentait de lui être présentée, attendant le refus qui venait invariablement.

Un jour, juste une fois, il avait pensé en prendre un pour y goûter. C'était le premier jour. La boite était alors ouverte, recelant des merveilles pour ses papilles qui en salivaient d'avance, supposant le goût envahissant son palais. Les yeux brillants, son corps s'était tendu vers la boite, la main s'approchant avec délicatesse d'un emballage doré. Puis il avait soudainement stoppé son mouvement, revenant à sa position initiale et avait observé la personne qui lui faisait face, cette personne qui voulait lui offrir des chocolats un 14 février.

Mello se savait impulsif mais n'ignorait pas posséder une compréhension assez fine de l'autre. Il lui suffisait pour cela de se concentrer dessus quelques instant, de se forcer à limiter les pensées qui voulaient déborder de son cerveau, se profiler devant lui, mûrir, obtenir un peu de son attention. Il l'avait donc longuement fixée mais rien ne vint. Aucune illumination, pas d'éclair de génie, rien qu'un gamin idiot qui se sentait battu.

Après tout, pourquoi lui offrir des chocolats ce jour précisément ? Il ne croyait pas à une déclaration d'amour. C'était d'une naïveté extrême et serait se surestimer. Que pourrait bien lui trouver l'autre ? Il avait pensé à une proposition de paix mais il se savait seul dans cette guerre. L'autre n'abonderait pas dans son sens, se contentant de le regarder tourner en rond et tomber, encore. Il avait longuement réfléchis, fixé sans que le regard ne cille jamais, la boite toujours tendue vers lui qui semblait énorme par rapport à la taille de l'orphelin.

Les questions étaient toujours plus nombreuses. Il se les posait principalement dans les jours précédent celui de leur « conversation » et ne trouvait aucune réponse. Même, il se les posait de plus en plus souvent. Au court d'un examen, avant de s'endormir, en écoutant de la musique, en rêvant des fois, il repensait à ces 14 février qui avaient traversé sa vie et le laissaient perdu. Il pensait à cette personne qui se contentait de nier son existence le reste du temps, doutant qu'elle ait à faire des efforts pour cela. Le jour était-il vraiment choisi pour son symbolisme ? Ne cherchait-on pas plutôt à vérifier sa résistance en appuyant sur son péché ? Etait-ce une blague qui lui était adressée ? Devait-il faire passer ces chocolats à quelqu'un d'autre ? Fallait-il y voir un maître donnant un os à ronger à son chien tant délaissé ? Mello refusait cette explication car il ne s'imaginait pas en chien. En tigre encore, il aurait pu faire un effort mais le rôle du chien lui semblait bien trop ingrat. Ses pensées finissaient toujours par dériver tandis qu'ils se regardaient. L'autre lui donnait l'impression de suivre ses moindres pensées, son sourire s'étirant. Le reste de son corps demeurait immobile, les bras toujours tendus vers lui, la boite reposant sur ses mains, attendant.

Et il avait refusé. Refusé cette défaite, cette incompréhension, toutes ces possibilités avortées. Il avait refusé et l'autre recommençait, revenait encore et toujours le relancer. Il s'améliorait, composant des boites à l'apparence de plus en plus avenante qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de goûter.

Et il refusait toujours. L'autre en face de lui le regardait au début avec un sourire qui sonnait plus faux qu'un violon désaccordé. Plus le temps passait et moins ses réponses étaient évidentes. Il se contentait maintenant de regarder ces yeux moqueurs, rieurs, qui le tournaient en dérision.

Mello aimait le chocolat. Terriblement. Mais il préférait au cacao le goût savoureux de la victoire. Et il doutait que son orgueil puisse jamais se remettre d'une telle défaite contre Near.

Note de fin de l'auteur: Oui oui, je vais bien. Et vous ? Alors, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la tension qui régit cette histoire, le suspens insoutenable qui vous envahit alors que vous vous demandez qui, mais qui peut bien vouloir offrir des chocolats à Mello... hum. Cette histoire n'est pas encore assez mature. Il est possible qu'elle soit retravaillée dans un futur lointain. Malheureusement, les jours n'attendent pas et la publication se fait aujourd'hui. C'est ça qui est amusant avec l'écriture. Parfois, elle est là et on a besoin de tout jeter sur une feuille à la déchirer sous les traces d'encre. D'autres fois, la cartouche est presque vide et on doit secouer pour écrire car on en a envie. Et tant pis si l'encre n'est pas là.

Quelle pensée subliminale! Laissez une review si vous le voulez et surtout, merci d'avoir lu.

Oh, et bonne saint valentin à vous, profitez bien des crises de foie avant l'arrivée des « J'ai pas un peu grossi chéri ? ».

Bien que cette histoire soit complète, des « suites » devraient être postées pendant quelques jours.


	2. Near

Titre: 14 février

Chapitre: Near

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: T pour cause de présence éventuelle de shonen ai (yaoi sans relation sexuelle avancée)

Genre: Quand les péchés s'affrontent.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite potentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Merci, si vous êtes homophobe, de ne pas juger le machin selon ce seul critère.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

**14 Février**

**Near**

Near n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait eu le temps de voir les heures passer, l'amenant inexorablement au 14 février. Il avait le sentiment de ressembler de plus en plus à L. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, il s'apercevait parfois qu'il lui prenait des éléments de sa personnalité et se les appropriait, comme pour le faire exister à nouveau.

La mort de Kira l'avait laissé plus seul que jamais. Pas qu'il eut besoin de la présence des autres pour exister mais il était forcé de réaliser qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Toutes les personnes qu'on lui présentait, toutes ces enquêtes qu'il devait résoudre, ce n'était rien au final. Rien que quelques minutes prises pour lire un dossier d'un ennui total. Mello avait eu raison de mourir.

Mello. Il était bien obligé de penser à lui ce jour-ci. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu, à peine une ébauche d'étude sociologique liée à un individu particulier. Il voulait savoir si en partant d'un non-sens il aboutirait à une idée établie. Et ç'avait été le cas, au delà de ses espérances. L'autre garçon n'avait jamais pu connaître à fond les règles de la partie et avait dû se contenter d'abandonner. Il s'agissait pourtant simplement de lui donner des chocolats. Tout simplement.

La première fois que Near avait essuyé un refus, il avait souri. Il s'y attendait, il avait prévu cet instant. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Mais le voir hésiter, réfléchir, trembler d'excitation, le voir vivant pour lui... il avait tellement aimé cela qu'il avait recommencé. Encore une fois.

Le temps passant, c'était devenu leur rendez-vous. Les refus de Mello étaient variables. Lui-même avait pu commencer à espérer. Ca semblait ridicule maintenant. Mais le rejet qu'il subissait était bien différents de ceux que recevaient quelques autres enfants. Il ne s'était jamais senti mis au même niveau que Matt. Ce dernier avait dû beaucoup souffrir de la situation. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était mort pour l'autre.

Near était le seul toujours debout. Il se contentait de survivre, coupé du reste du monde. Parfois, il se prenait pour un Dieu. Dans ces rares moment, il pensait à la déchéance d'un si gentil garçon nommé Light Yagami.

Il s'était souvent demandé comment tout ceci se serait passé s'il avait été plus sociable, plus humain aussi. Il y pensait pendant que Mello lui faisait face. L'autre aurait peut-être compris le pourquoi de cette boite. Il les aurait peut-être même acceptés. Il ne serait peut-être pas parti. Ils auraient dépassé L et de loin, pendant de longues années. Et il ne serait pas mort.

Near savait que son nouveau rendez-vous aller le tuer. Avoir des relations sociales avec une seul personne était déjà trop peu. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, il ne lui restait vraiment plus rien qu'à attendre.

Debout face aux ruines d'une église calcinées, Near attendait. Il avait déposé sa boite de chocolats là où le feu semblait avoir pris source. Il ne pleurait pas. Après tout, c'était un jour heureux, celui des amoureux. Et pour la première fois, ses chocolats ne lui seraient pas retournés.

Note de fin de l'auteur: je pensais que ça s'améliorerait mais le régime moules-frittes/vin a eu un drôle d'effet. Enfin, le temps n'attend pas. Merci beaucoup aux nombreux visiteurs passés sur la page du premier chapitre. Autant de personnes en si peu de temps... qui a dit que les reviews étaient indispensables quand on peut se contenter de comptabiliser ? Enfin, je trouve ça quelque peu dommage de ne pas avoir un avis extérieur car plusieurs choses sont à changer que je ne réalise pas pour le moment, bien que je me doute de leur présence. Mais bon, merci et à demain donc.


	3. Matt

Titre: 14 février

Chapitre: Matt

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: T pour cause de présence éventuelle de shonen ai (yaoi sans relation sexuelle avancée)

Genre: Quand les péchés s'affrontent.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite potentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Merci, si vous êtes homophobe, de ne pas juger le machin selon ce seul critère.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

**14 Février**

**Matt**

Matt s'était demandé les premières fois quel genre de lubie les frappait. Il voyait bien le sourire vainqueur de Near, il voyait bien l'intérêt renouvelé de Mello. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était les observer de loin.

Il avait pour habitude de ne pas intervenir dans leur relation. Elle était déjà assez étrange pour qu'il se permette d'en rajoute en démontrant clairement qu'elle le passionnait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie d'étudier les interactions sociales autre part qu'à travers des jeux bien spécifiques. Tout était alors si clair, si limpide, avec des statistiques et des tableaux pour justifier les actions. Non, ça ne se passait pas ainsi dans la vraie vie, encore moins quand les deux protagonistes étaient respectivement un gamin bouffi d'orgueil et un autre dont l'asociabilité devait être pathologique. Il avait beau y penser, ils ne suivaient en aucune circonstance les schémas qu'il établissait. Mis à part cette fois.

Le jeu de Near était si franc qu'il l'avait immédiatement compris. Et tout comme Mello ne voyait rien avec lui, il ne comprenait pas plus ce que lui voulait l'autre garçon.

C'était rageant de les voir jouer dans cette catégorie qu'il pensait lui être réservée. Il avait laissé la dualité de L, le blanc-bec aurait pu avoir la décence de lui accorder cette partie sans demi-mesure.

Mais le temps passait et ils jouaient toujours. Et Mello perdait un peu plus pied à chaque fois. Il le voyait guetter toute la journée durant, il le voyait attendre. Et ça faisait mal.

Il le connaissait bien son Mello. Il le rejetterait encore longtemps avant de ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité que Near ne souhaite rien d'autre que lui offrir des chocolats un 14 février. Mais toute une journée durant, et pas n'importe quelle journée, il n'existait plus à ses yeux. Il n'y en avait que pour Near. L'as-tu vu ? Sais-tu où il se trouve ? Est-ce qu'il avait sa fichue boite ? Tu crois qu'il va prendre son temps ? Les questions ne ressemblaient jamais à ça directement, mais la réponse qu'il apportait y répondait.

Alors il avait fini par rester dans sa chambre, jouant sans interruption une fois l'an. Jeu de simulation entre deux personnages, une jeune fille blonde et son ennemi aux cheveux argentés. C'était les statistiques, il les avait créés pour que la boite soit refusée. Un jour pourtant, dans son jeu, elle avait accepté. Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, quelle partie d'elle avait bien pu flancher face à l'ennemi.

Il était sorti, presque en courant et était tombé sur cette scène qu'il évitait autant que possible. Et les chocolats y étaient refusés. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que son personnage puisse être eu à l'usure. Avec Mello, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Non, c'était ridicule de guetter cet instant. Quoiqu'il se passe, il refuserait toujours.

L'année suivante, Matt était venu réveiller Mello dans sa chambre. C'était son test final pour confirmer que Mello resterait toujours lui-même .Il lui présenta une boite de chocolat rouge sang, accompagnée d'une rose blanche. Et Mello lui avait crié dessus, d'arrêter cette stupide blague, d'arrêter ses conneries et ce jeu malsain et stupide. Il l'avait giflé d'une main, l'autre serrant la rose si fort qu'elle se mit à saigner.

Peut-être qu'un jour par an Mello ne lui appartenait plus du tout. Peut-être qu'une fois dans l'année, il pouvait bien le concéder à Near. Parce que quoi qu'il se passe, même si Mello ne s'excusait jamais, il lui arrivait de l'enlacer. Il reviendrait toujours vers lui. Il serait le seul à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Qu'est-ce qu'une journée par an quand il reste approximativement 364 jours ? Il lui suffisait de nier le débordement important de l'existence de Near dans la vie de Mello. Il devenait très bon à cela. Il ignorait assez les hommes en général pour oublier ce petit élément, insignifiant. Lui lui montrerait que le plus important est de se montrer tous les jours et non pas une fois par an. Il lui apporterait des preuves à ce qu'il n'en sache plus quoi faire, sans condition. Il était prêt à mourir pour cela.

Et il mourrait.

Le sang, les balles, le souffle court, il y avait du rouge partout. Devant sa vision trouble, sur le sol, sur lui. Tout était rouge. La passion. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si simple d'avoir Mello partout autour de lui, en lui, avec lui à jamais. Mello avait toujours été là pour lui et le serait toujours. Mais c'était bête quand même. Il aurait suffit d'une phrase de Near et lui aurait tout perdu. Sûrement. Après tout

« Ca n'a jamais été un jeu. »

Note de fin d'auteur: Ah, ça commence à revenir. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais c'est déjà mieux. Merci encore à tous les lecteurs qui passent. Vous êtes nombreux à être venu au chapitre deux donc je suppose que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Et merci aussi si vous parvenez jusqu'ici. Je le remarque juste maintenant mais... je dois vraiment aimer faire mourir Matt. Le pauvre quand même!


	4. L

Titre: 14 février

Chapitre: L

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: PG-13 et encore... ah pardon, je voulais dire K+.

Genre: Histoire de sucrerie. Presque drôle. Presque...

Avertissement: Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas pour cette histoire. Après tout, c'est L.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

**14 Février**

**L**

L n'avait jamais reçu de chocolat le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Il n'en avait pas pour autant une haine à l'encontre de ces couples se promenant main dans la main et échangeant des cadeaux dans le but inavoué et non totalement masqué d'augmenter la probabilité d'avoir des relationx sexuelles ensemble mais il reconnaissait être alors plongé dans les abîmes de l'incompréhension.

Il ne désirait pas particulièrement avoir à ses côtés une personne le connaissant assez pour deviner la moindre de ses pensées et inversement, cette situation serait pour lui d'un ennui total. Mais devoir réaliser chaque année à quel point son intelligence était évincée du système reproductif humain le mettait quelque peu en rage. Et c'était un euphémisme.

L se mordait rarement le pouce jusqu'au sang. Cette journée était une exception. Il ne lui était alors pas rare de se blesser durant la vague somnolence matinale qu'il pouvait éventuellement s'accorder et de rouvrir la blessure toute la journée durant, divisant au passage par deux la longueur de son ongle.

Il se souvenait encore de son premier éclat de colère. C'était peu de choses comparé à une crise mais avait suffisamment inquiété Watari pour être noté et ritualisé. Il ressemblait alors physiquement à un enfant et enquêtait sur un couple qu'il soupçonnait d'être l'un des tristement célèbres duos de tueurs. A travers un moniteur, il avait pour la première fois assisté à un échange boîte-baiser. Et il avait alors réalisé une injustice flagrante. Les tueurs avaient la capacité de se multiplier. Ils pouvaient se rencontrer et se reconnaissaient même souvent entre-eux. Si lui rencontrait un individu de son « espèce », il ne serait jamais tenté de l'aborder et il ne doutait pas que l'autre l'éviterait. Confronter deux intelligences relativement au même niveau que la sienne menait bien trop souvent à un pugilat pour permettre une rencontre entre deux gamètes. Il s'était alors plongé dans une profonde réflexion cherchant à établir les tenants de sa pensée. Peut-être que les tueurs étaient plus pervertis et touchaient donc au corps tandis que les génies tel que lui étaient au niveau de l'esprit.

L ne jalousait pas tant les Valentins et Valentines que l'insupportait l'injustice flagrante dont ils faisaient preuve que ce soit en s'exhibant à la face du monde ou dans le cas d'individus semblables à Light en diminuant la présence des autres individus de sexe masculin.

Light n'avait pas dû réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de cette journée. Lui revoyait bien tous ces regards dirigés vers ce garçon qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il s'était senti flatté de l'intérêt que lui portait le garçon qu'il associait à Kira malgré les propositions insistantes de jeunes filles qu'il pouvait qualifier de « belles » selon les critères communs. Lui attirait les sourires, les regards entendus parfois, la curiosité aussi. Il n'était pas un leader charismatique. La foule suivrait Light si sa présence ne les dissuadait pas de l'approcher. La foule suivrait Kira s'il n'avait pas montré le véritable visage de ce « Dieu ».

L n'aimait pas vraiment les 14 février. Il n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui faire comprendre l'importance d'utiliser une journée pour dire « Je t'aime ». Il n'envisageait pas d'avoir une personne proche de lui, liée à lui et dont il ne voudrait pas se détacher. Il n'avait même jamais pensé offrir des chocolats à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, si on lui en donnait, il ne saurait probablement pas quoi en faire. Le message derrière une simple boîte était devenu bien trop important et symbolique pour ne pas plonger n'importe quel individu dans le trouble. Il était donc normal qu'il soit lui-même tant perturbé puisque ses pensées l'emmenaient toujours plus loin que la normale.

L se demanda pendant un court instant si Kira acceptait les chocolats qu'on lui proposait à la Saint Valentin. Puis il reprit contact avec la réalité, secouant brièvement la chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait son seul ami, Light. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec une expression clairement fatiguée sur le visage. L souriait, tenant une de ces délicieuses boites de chocolat qu'il aimait tant et que Watari lui offrait sans condition, sans attendre un jour particulier pour lui montrer son attachement. Il s'interrogea un instant sur la probabilité que Light devienne fou avant la fin de l'enquête et en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agirait alors que d'un dégât collatéral comme il en survenait parfois. Quoi qu'il advienne, la justice l'emporterait. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Et si au passage il pouvait s'amuser, il en profiterait.

« Light, accepterais-tu un chocolat ? »

Peu importe les conséquences, à la fin, c'est toujours le bien qui l'emporte.

Note de fin de l'auteur: c'est terrible. Un jour peut-être L acceptera de se laisser manipuler par moi. En attendant, ça donne souvent ce genre de choses. Un texte inégal et particulier.


End file.
